La colère a du bon
by jlukes
Summary: Le départ des Cullen a été éprouvant pour Bella. Elle a du faire face et se reconstruire malgré les épreuves endurées. Quand la famille revient dans son monde, c'est une fille pleine de rancoeur qu'ils retrouvent. Et à quel prix...
1. Chapter 1

_**Bonjour à Tous et à Toutes, même si je sais qu'il y a plus (voire totalement) de Toutes.**_

_**Alors, je sais que ça fait bien longtemps que je n'étais plus venu poster mes fics, bien que je sois là pratiquement tous les jours pour lire celles des autres )**_

_**J'ai ressortie celle-ci d'un placard. Je l'avais déjà posté sur mon Forum (sur mon profil) mais elle est restée en Hiatus malheureusement. Je n'avais plus le temps de la continuer. J'ai donc décidé de la reprendre ici en modifiant quelques passages et ajoutant d'autre et biensur en vérifiant l'orthographe ! Donc pour celles qui l'ont déjà lue sur mon site, peuvent la relire ici.**_

_**A savoir !**__** Il s'agit d'un Jasper – Bella. A l'époque je me tâtais ! Mais j'aime trop ce paring pour changer.**_

_**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf quelques uns que vous retrouverez plus bas )**_

_**Régalez vous !**_

_**A bientôt**_

_**Julie**_

- Plus fort !

Je suis fatiguée mais je résiste.

- Plus haut !

Mes membres brûlent. Mes muscles tirent.

- Frappe fort ! 

Je frappe le plus fort possible, j'expire et je relâche, je transpire dans cette salle depuis des  
semaines, pendant des heures.

Après avoir sombré dans la dépression, après avoir frôlé la mort juste pour l'entendre, après  
m'être rendue compte que finalement il ne reviendrait pas, j'ai décidé de me prendre en main.

- Ne te relâche pas Bella !

Je prends des cours de combat. Oui, j'en ai assez d'être la pauvre petite Bella qu'il faille tout le temps sauver. J'ai réussi à accumuler assurance et force. Jake m'a énormément soutenu, et je l'en remercie, je le remercie d'avoir été là durant cette mauvaise période de ma vie.  
Oui il m'a quitté, comme ça, et ils sont tous partis, comme ça. Je lui en veux, à lui et à eux.  
J'ai tellement de colère et de rancune, mais à ce jour je la contrôle, enfin, j'essaie.

- Bella calme toi ! Calme-toi !

Je me stoppe, me rendant compte que j'étais en train de martyriser ce pauvre sac, le ruant de  
coup de poings frénétiques. J'ai encore du travail pour contrôler cette rancune qui s'est accumulée depuis qu'ils m'ont tous quitté. Ma soit disant famille.

- Désolé Jared !  
- Bella !  
- Oui ne jamais dire qu'on est désolé…

C'est un signe de faiblesse selon lui. Mon coach. Il tiendrait ça de son oncle qui est dans la Navy. Lui-même y était et voir tous ces hommes devenir fous en rentrant de la guerre l'avait poussé dans cette voix. Coach de réinsertion dans la vie civile. Comment y suis-je entrée ? Par la porte, tout simplement. J'avais trouvé son site sur internet après plusieurs jours de recherches, je ne cherchais pas une salle de fitness ni une salle de sports d'auto-défense. Non je voulais une discipline qui m'aide à me reconstruire. Au départ, Jared ne voulait pas de moi, j'étais trop jeune et son établissement n'était pas fait pour moi selon lui. J'ai insisté, tapé du pied et serré les poings. Je voulais qu'il m'aide, j'avais besoin de lui, il était ma dernière chance avant que je ne tombe trop profondément pour pouvoir remonter toute seule. Je ne voulais pas de pitié, je voulais de l'affrontement, je voulais me battre, toute cette colère devenait difficile à gérer, il fallait qu'elle sorte, qu'elle crie, qu'elle fasse mal. _« Tu devrais rentrer chez toi »_ encore quelqu'un qui croit qu'il me dire quoi faire alors que j'en n'avais sacrément pas envie. _« Aidez-moi »_ Et quand il a posé sa main sur moi pour me faire sortir gentiment, j'ai voulu le pousser si fort pour lui prouver ma rage qu'il s'est éloigné sans que je ne m'en aperçoive vraiment. Se tenant la main comme s'il venait de s'être bruler. Un de ses élèves est arrivé au pas de course, inquiet. _« Ca va coach ? »_. Jared m'avait observé longtemps avant d'ouvrir la bouche et je n'avais pas bougé d'un centimètre, sentant mes tempes battre furieusement sous mon crâne, ma lèvre écrasée sous mes dents. _« ok »_ m'avait-il dit. Et depuis je suis là le plus souvent possible.

- Aller file ! On se voit demain même heure !

Je lui souris en signe de remerciement et je prends mes affaires.

Il est tard, je me dépêche de rejoindre mon appartement, près du campus, je ne tenais pas à loger dans une de ces chambres, je voulais être seule, et ce n'est pas plus mal. Je remercie Jared chaque soir, sans lui je ne me serais jamais ouverte aux autres, j'ai des amis, certes, mais pas de bon, la confiance peut être. Je ne l'accorde plus, trop de souffrance quand on la perd. 

J'ouvre la porte d'entrée, un couloir s'annonce devant moi, au bout à gauche la salle de main, à côté la cuisine, en face mon salon et sur le côté droit du couloir ma chambre.

Une fois ma douche prise pour détendre mes muscles en feu, je file directement sous la couette  
sans passer par la case télé. A quoi bon, je n'aime pas ça de toute façon.

Les journées à l'université de Juneau sont lourdes et chargées, sans compter sur mes entraînements, alors je n'ai pas vraiment de temps à moi, heureusement d'ailleurs, ça m'évite de trop penser. Je passe juste du temps avec mes amis du campus le midi ou alors je profite pour aller courir, mon ipod dans les oreilles et grâce à Jared je suis moins maladroite.

8h00

J'arrive sur le campus à pied, j'aime marcher, j'ai toujours les écouteurs dans les oreilles, une chose que ne change pas. J'avance, traversant le parking, commune aux autres, plus de regards lourds de curiosité, de messes basses. Commune. Génial !

- Bella !  
- Ryan ca va ?

J'enlève mes écouteurs pour le saluer.

- Alors prête pour une nouvelle journée ?  
- Comme toujours !

J'entre dans le bâtiment principal avec Ryan, un blond aux yeux vert et un sourire affranchit, un peu trop même mais des plus normal, banal, humain quoi ! Ca change !

Helen nous rejoint, le sourire aux lèvres illuminant sont visage de blonde décoloré mais dont la  
gentillesse et son dévouement font la surprise des préjugés stéréotypés des blondes à forte poitrine.  
- Salut vous deux !  
- Oh toi tu n'as pas passé la nuit seule ?

Pour la côtoyer depuis la rentrée je sais ce qui la met dans cet état.

- Oh et comment il s'appelle celui là ? Pierre ? Paul ?

Ryan sourit.

- Ahah ! Très drôle ! Jaloux ?  
- Non pas du tout !

Je ris. En effet Ryan aime les garçons, et ça m'amuse de les voir se chamailler ainsi. Mais sans comprendre je m'arrête soudainement, une brise fraîche traverse le couloir, ma tignasse se dresse me donnant la chair de poule. Et là la panique me prend, est-ce que je dois me retourner ? Non je n'ose pas, ce n'est que du vent après tout !

- Bella ? Est-ce que ça va ?  
- Heu… oui !

Reprend toi Bella ! Je case cette impression dans un coin très, très reculé de ma tête espérant l'oublier et je me dirige en cours de littérature.

Les première heures de cours se passent normalement, je me concentre, j'ai pris le cursus classique de Littérature avec option Psycho et Italien. Je sors à l'extérieur et je vois Helen et Ryan sur la pelouse au pied d'un arbre, ce genre de place est chère, c'est au premier servit. Ils déjeunent et discutent vivement, ils se chamaillent encore une fois sûrement. Ils sont terribles, les meilleurs amis et les meilleurs ennemis dès qu'il s'agit de mec. Je secoue la tête pour moi-même et souris en avançant jusqu'à eux.

- Alors qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive ?  
- J'ai vu l'homme de ma vie !  
- Tu veux dire l'homme de MA vie ?  
- Je vous demande pardon ?  
- Tu ne l'as pas vu Bella ?  
- Et si vous me disiez de quoi vous parlez, peut être que….

Mais qu'ils sont longs au démarrage ! 

- Lui !

Ryan saisit Helen par le bras, restant tous les deux bouches-bée. Je me retourne pour voir de qui il s'agit, surtout pour les mettre dans cet état, et là un homme blond au regard perçant et au visage torturé me regarde. 

- Jasper…


	2. Chapter 2

_**Et voici la suite ! Je suis heureuse de voir qu'elle a plu )**_

_**Je tiens à préciser que le Jella va être long à arriver, il faut qu'ils s'installent. Il y aura une période Edward/Bella certes, mais pour qu'elle puisse en faire le deuil. **_

_**Je n'ai pas de posts réguliers, je travaille comme tout le monde et je m'occupe d'un mari et de 2 kids. Alors les moments de lectures et d'écritures sont exclusivement au bureau durant ma pose déj' ! Alors merci à toutes pour votre soutient et vos visites sur mon Fo' )**_

_**Régalez vous !**_

_**A bientôt**_

_**Julie**_

- Jasper…

Son nom est sorti dans un souffle, sans contrôle. Dans ma tête tout tournait très vite, trop vite.

Jasper = Alice = Les Cullen = Ed… ward = eux les lâcheurs = eux qui m'ont abandonnée.

- Il est un peu pâle mais c'est tout ce qui fait son charme…  
- Tu le connais Bella ?

Ryan m'a entendu mais continu de le regarder, enfin le mater dans son cas. Je ne réponds pas et me concentre sur lui, les poings serrés, la colère revient et ce n'est pas bon. Soudain un petit lutin, Alice, arrive à ses côtés le prenant par le bras et là elle me trouve du regard et me fixe, elle ne m'avait pas vu peut-être ? La tristesse se lit dans leurs yeux alors que les miens brûlent de rage et de haine. Je sens qu'on essaie de me calmer, ce n'est ni Ryan, ni Helen, Jasper… Non mais ils me font quoi là ?

Je tiens bon, il est hors de question que je me calme, en tout cas, pas grâce à eux. Je vois bien qu'Alice veut s'approcher de moi mais il la retient, vu la colère qui bouillonne en moi, il a sûrement comprit. Lui qui suivait toujours sa petite Alice comme le bon petit chien qu'il était. N'est-il pas censé être un Dieu de la Guerre ou quelque chose dans ce genre ? Comment une famille avec des membres si différents les uns les autres peuvent-ils vivre ensemble durant des siècles ? Est-ce la peur de vivre seul durant une éternité qu'ils préfèrent oublier leur personnalité ? Pff… Je n'en sais rien !

Je veux rentrer chez moi, je pars à droite sans aucunes explications pour mes amis qui tente de m'appeler en vain, mais là je m'arrête et qu'est-ce que je vois ? Emmet et Rosalie sur le parking, avec le même regard que Jasper et Alice. Rosalie serait triste ? Quelle blague ! En tout cas Edward n'est pas là et c'est déjà ça ! Je ne veux pas les voir donc hors de question que je passe par là, demi tour toute !

Direction la gauche de mon point initial et je marche, vite, très vite pour finir par courir, les poings et la mâchoire toujours aussi serrés, je ne pleure pas non, je me le suis interdit depuis longtemps mais il faut que je me calme. Je sens mon cœur commencer à avoir des ratés et des douleurs contigües se logent dans ma mâchoire et dans mon cou. Mes phalanges craquent et mes orteils aussi.

J'arrive à la salle de Jared, il y a du monde mais qu'importe, je ne peux pas rester comme ça alors je pose mon sac dans un coin enlève mes converses et ma veste, encore une minute et je pourrais commencer à me détendre, je m'arête à entrer sur le tapis et je vois Jared qui s'avance vers moi à petite foulée.

- Bella ? Tu es en avance !

Et voilà se que je redouter, incapable de lui réponde mes dents sont collées les unes aux autres, les muscles de ma mâchoire sont tendu au possible. Aller Bella parle !

- Est-ce que ça va ?  
- Ca recommence… colère … je dois me calmer.

Bien ! C'est pas mal !

- Ok. Regarde-moi droit dans les yeux, et respire lentement…

Je le regarde, du haut de ses 32 ans je n'ai jamais vu un homme aussi calme, aussi… apaisant… naturellement. Il est déjà poivre et sel, un regard de glace et des lèvres finies. Je l'ai déjà vu sourire et quant il le fait, on voit de suite la sincérité de son geste.

Je respire comme il me l'a demandé et je sens que mes poignets se détendent, que ma mâchoire se relâche.

- C'est ça, respire et vide ton esprit…

Il est comique lui ! Impossible je n'y arrive pas, j'ai toujours était très compliqué dans ma tête. Rien que d'y penser je glousse et je sens mes lèvres se plier dans un minuscule sourire. Ca y est je suis calmé.

- Est-ce que ça va mieux ?

- Oui merci Jared  
- De rien… Tu dois avoir cours maintenant, alors go ! On se voit se soir !  
- Merci

Je retourne d'un pas plus décidé et plus calme à l'université, pour essayer de ne pas trop réfléchir je mets mon ipod et j'écoute Muse, The Rasmus, Marron five… Je suis détendu et inconsciemment je suis déjà arrivée devant ma classe. J'ai été rapide ! Allez Psycho, je m'installe au fond comme d'habitude à côté de Ryan qui est déjà là.

- Ca va ?  
- Oui ne t'inquiète pas

Allez un petit sourire et c'est fini ! Maintenant qu'il est rassuré je prends mes affaires que j'étale sur ma partie de la table, mais un vent frais s'immisce dans la salle. Oh non ! Allez ferme les yeux Bella ce n'est qu'un mauvais rêve ! Ce n'est rien, ce n'est pas l'un d'eux !

- Oh mon dieu il est là… et avec sa copine.

Tant au début de sa phrase, la voix de Ryan était rayonnante mais alors la fin… Du coup à mon grand regret je devinais de qui il s'agissait.

Jasper et Alice main dans la main s'installent comme par hasard juste à côté de ma table, je sens leurs regards sur moi, il est pesant d'ailleurs. Ouf, le cours commence et je m'occupe du sujet du jour, le quel est-ce au fait ?

Non ça revient…les doigts qui tremblent d'énervement, je serre les mains mais maintenant se sont mes jambes sautillent frénétiquement sous la table.

- Le cours d'aujourd'hui porte sur un sujet qui peut paraître banal…

_Qu'est-ce qu'il va encore nous sortir ?_

- La confiance

- C'est une blague !

Non ! Je n'ai pas dis ça à voix haute ? Pourtant je viens de sourire en même temps, un rire jaune comme on dit. Heureusement seul Ryan et les traitres à côté de moi l'on entendu, mais aller, je fais semblant de rien et continue d'écouter.

- Alors… Selon vous… La confiance est-elle un sentiment ou un don de soi ?

- Les deux tiens !

Non ! Ce n'est pas vrai ! Faut vraiment que j'arrête de penser tout haut ! Hélas cette fois toute la classe ma entendu et ce cher Mr Tanner se tourne vers moi et me sourit. Poisse, poisse, poisse !

- Nous vous écoutons Mlle Swan !

J'ai déjà dis poisse ? Allez, on respire et on se lève.

- Non Bella, ne crois pas ça !

Alice ! Je me tourne vers elle la fusille de regard. Je pense ce que je veux, et puis c'est une indiscutable évidence.

- Les deux, d'abord le sentiment. On aime, on adore, on rit ensemble et en suite logique nous offrons notre confiance à cette ou ces personnes. C'est le don de soi. Mais quand… quand elles vous trahissent, ou vous abandonne vous êtes de retour aux sentiments. Peine, colère, déception et encore de la … colère. Il ne reste plus que ça…

Mes dernière paroles leurs sont adressées, et je leur ai dite, droit dans les yeux. Si Alice le pouvait elle aurait pleuré. Je la vois enfouir son visage dans l'épaule de Jasper qui me fixait et il ma murmuré un pauvre « je suis désolé »

Comment peut-il me dire ça ! Comment ose t-il me dire ça !

- Ne jamais dire qu'on est désolé c'est un signe de faiblesse !

Ma seule et unique parole, la seule qu'ils auront de moi. Des êtres si surnaturel, s'abaisser à de plates excuses pour une pauvre humaine comme moi !

- Très bien Mlle Swan ! C'est ça, et il ne faut pas oublier que…

J'écoute le reste de son cours, le sujet m'intéresse finalement.

Enfin ! La journée de cours est finie et je peux enfin rentrer chez moi pour prendre mes affaires avant d'aller voir Jared. Je passe par le parking mais ils sont là, à leur voiture en fixant de leur regard topaze. Y a pas de raison que je change de direction, de toute façon c'est le seul chemin pour aller chez moi. J'avance et je soutiens leur regard, je veux qu'ils prennent bien conscience que je ne veux plus rien avoir avec eux. Qu'ils m'ont abandonné, maintenant à eux de payer le prix et d'en assumer les conséquences ! Comme on dit : _Sème le vent, récolte la tempête…  
_  
- Bella ! Attend !

Zut ! Il va falloir que je travail mon regard de tueuse.

- Bella…

Ils sont tous là autour de moi et marchent à mes côtés. Pas la peine de courir ils me rattraperaient. J'essaie de les ignorer mais une main glaciale se pose sur mon bras et me retourne. Là s'en est trop ! Comment peuvent-ils me toucher sans me demander mon avis ! Emmet recule sa main comme s'il venait d'être brûlé, je pense même avoir vu de la peur dans son regard en vérifiant ses doigts

- Quoi ?!  
- Il faut qu'on parle !  
- Et de quoi Emmet ? Hein ? Moi je n'ai rien à dire !  
- Bella on ne voulait pas te laisser !  
- Arrête Alice !

Je cris si fort que je sens ma voix dérailler, ma colère remonte et mes muscles se contractent à nouveaux, ça risque d'exploser, il ne faut pas mais est-ce que je veux vraiment me contenir ?

- Bella…  
- Rosalie, ne te force pas ! Pas toi ! Ce n'est pas la peine… rentrez chez vous et oubliez moi ! Vous y êtes très bien arrivé jusque là, il n'y a pas de raison que ça change !  
- C'est un zombi Bella !

Pensent t-ils sérieusement que j'en ai réellement quelque chose à faire ? Il peut bien crever en enfer que ça m'est égale ! Alice pense peut être me faire changer d'avis, si elle en avait été doté, les larmes auraient coulées le long de ses joues.

- Edward n'est plus le même !

Non mais il se moque vraiment de moi là ? Tour à tour je les regarde, ils espèrent une réaction de ma part, quelle qu'elle soit. Ils vont l'avoir. Alors pour leur faire comprendre que c'est fini pour moi, que leur histoire est tournée, quelle est derrière moi et je ne veux plus avoir à faire à eux. je leur tourne le dos pour reprendre ma route et j'avance sans me retourner en murmurant sachant très bien qu'ils l'entendront.

- Je ne connais pas d'Edward. 


End file.
